gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141017115612/@comment-3330312-20150418140415
Es stimmt, ich versuche bewusst eine unnötige Anzahl von Beispielen zu vermeiden, da eine solche Praxis die Diskussion meist im Keim ersticken würde und die Vorlage zudem große Spielräume bietet, die eben einen solchen Meinungsaustausch befördern. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich kein Verständnis für die Ausführung solcher Beispiele habe, hatte nur von einem engagierten Mitarbeiter des Partner-Wikis, unter dem Vorbehalt, dass er sich Experte nennt, mehr erwartet oder wenigstens die einmalige Erwähnung des Begriffes Karstark. Du irrst, wenn du glaubst, dass der Sonderfall, der eine Erwähnung erfordert vor dem Normalfall steht, der keiner Erwähnung bedarf. Wenn dir aber so viel daran liegt, so wären hier alle großen Häuser von Westeros zu nennen, ausgestorben oder nicht, mit Ausnahme der Lennisters und den Martells, die den Namen des Mannes ohne Bruch weitergeführt haben, sei es über Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende, sollte mir bei einer solch weitreichend Behauptung ein Sonderfall der jeweiligen Familie abhanden gekommen sein, bitte ich dies im Vorfeld zu entschuldigen. Das ist der Normalfall bei bedeutenden Häusern, wenn es dir jedoch nach konkreteren Beispielen verlangt, so wäre hier das in "Auflösung" befindliche Haus Heufurt zu nennen. Da die Durrandons bereits im Vorfeld von dir ausgeschlossen wurden, möchte ich sie trotzdem in einem Zusammenhang mit Ser Joffrey Lydden erwähnen, da in beiden Fällen die Initiative nicht von der Frau ausging. Du scheinst dir der politischen Tragweite eines externen Gremiums, das den König bestimmt bzw. bestätigt nicht bewusst zu sein, die Lords hätten in ihrem Beschluss alles festlegen können, von der Scheidung, einer neuen Ehe bis hin zur Wahl eines neuen Königs aus ihrer Mitte, sie entschieden sich jedoch dafür den Status quo beizubehalten, die formelle Königin musste dies hinnehmen. Ser Joffrey Lydden führte als ehemaliger Ritter, ohne besonderen Besitz, den Namen der Lennisters weiter, alles andere hätte die Lyddens bevorteilt und einen Konflikt provoziert. Und ich betone es erneut, dies ist ein Beispiel für die Königswahl nicht für den gewöhnlichen Adel - einzig die nicht Standesgemäße Ehe, die ich bereits ausgeführt hatte ist darauf anwendbar. Den Lennisters hängt dieser Bruch bis heute nach, was belegt wie schwerwiegend ein solcher ist. "Eigentlich recht einfach", tut mir Leid, dass ich dies so anführen muss, doch solch konstruierte Fälle sind theoretischer Natur und wohl kaum einer Erwähnung wert, da du versuchst mit einer Behauptung eine andere Behauptung zu stützen, ebenso kannst du den zweiten Fall komplett streichen, da dieses Konstrukt JEDEM Erbrecht zuwiderläuft. Harrold Hardyng nimmt keinen Bezug auf die Frage, weil es in diesem Fall um die Legitimation eines männlichen Erben geht, zudem besagen die Worte "bei Bedarf" und "wohl den Namen der Arryns annehmen", dass es sich hierbei ebenfalls um reine Spekulation handelt, die somit entfällt. Der Rest deiner Ausführungen ist erneut etwas entartet, natürlich musste Jon Arryn ihn anerkennen, damit er in die Erbfolge aufgenommen wird, wäre dem nicht so, hätte sich jeder Lord des Tals (nach einem möglichen Aussterben der Arryns) mit Gewalt dieses Recht eingeräumt. Du solltest die politischen Konsequenzen deiner Behauptungen abwägen. Zu Beren Tallhart, den du bereits Hornwald nennst, ohne die geringste Rechtfertigung, natürlich spielt es eine Rolle das er männlich ist, genauso, dass das Erbrecht eng mit dem Familiennamen verbunden ist. Beren wäre nicht einfach der Erbe, diese plumpe Bemerkung spiegelt deine Unkenntnis der Problematik wieder, doch ich werde versuchen, es kurz zu erläutern. Beren Tallhart ist über seine Mutter mit den Hornwalds verwandt, er hat einen älteren Bruder, der das gleiche behaupten kann, allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits designierter Erbe des Hauses Tallhart war. Es ist deshalb recht verlockend für einen zweitgeborenen Ländereien und Titel zu erwerben. Mit deiner Aussage übergehst du jedoch den Anspruch von Donella Hornwald, der anerkannten aber machtlosen Lady von Hornwald. Seine mögliche "Einsetzung" diskutierten Luwin und Leobald Tallhart, aus diesem Gespräch lassen sich zwei Dinge deutlich erkennen, "vielleicht näme er sogar den Namen Hornwald an...", was bedeutet, welche enge Verbindung zum eigenen Namen besteht, und "...wenn er zu ihrem Erben ernannt würde?", einen Vorgang den nur Donella Hornwald vollziehen kann. Seltsam, hättest du meine Worte aufmerksam genug gelesen, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich durch die Erwähnung der Quelle keinen Bezug auf die vorangegangenen Beispiele nehme, also verstehe ich nicht, warum du sie darauf beziehst. Desweiteren, wäre es dir darum gegangen, die Aussagen deines Vorredners zu bestärken, hättest du dies auch getan, es scheint, du wolltest dich mit diesem Link hervortun, statt dich auf die gleichlautenden Aussagen zu berufen, du bist jedoch nicht der einzige, der des Englischen mächtig ist. : After the sons, most would say that the eldest daughter is next in line. But there might be an argument from the dead man's brothers, say. Does a male sibling or a female child take precedence? Each side has a "claim." Das ist nicht, wie die Ausführungen von Martin enden, das ist lediglich ihr Anfang, hier nun das bereits beschrieben Ende: : The medieval world was governed by men, not by laws. You could even make a case that the lords preferred the laws to be vague and contradictory, since that gave them more power. In a tangle like the Hornwood case, ultimately the lord would decide... and if some of the more powerful claimants did not like the decision, it might come down to force of arms. : The bottom line, I suppose, is that inheritance was decided as much by politics as by laws. In Westeros and in medieval Europe both. Ich sage, du widersprichst deinem eigenen Konzept, weil es für meine Argumentation nicht erforderlich ist, mich auf eine namenlose Masse "most would say" zu berufen. Die Vorstellung "Tochter des Lords vor Bruder des Lords" ist nichts, was du aus den Büchern mitbekommen hast, da sie der Grundintention von Martin widerspricht, die du selbst oben angeführt hast. Es lässt eher vermuten, dass du mit scheinbar eindeutigen Äußerungen Fakten schaffen willst, für die es keine Grundlage gibt. Wenn du dich auf Jon Schnee beziehst, einem Bastard und Mitglied der Nachtwache, so sollte dir auch die Auswirkung seiner Handlung geläufig sein, die Grundkern der eigentlichen Diskussion war und dem damit verbundenen Verlust des Namens und der Besitztümer der Karstarks. In Verbindung damit scheint die Äußerung "Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee" erneut zutreffend. Ich habe bedacht, dass Ser Arys Eichenherz der Sohn von Lady Arwyn Eichenherz ist, allerdings beurteil ich die Sachlage und Suche nicht verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Beispielen, an deren Aussagekraft es dann mangelt, denn wie dir sicherlich bekannt ist, ist Ser Arys nicht nur der jüngste Sohn von Lady Arwyn, sondern auch ein Ritter der Königsgarde, womit er kein Bestandteil der Erbfolge ist und der älteste Sohn von Lady Arwyn Eichenherz das Erbe antritt. Sie dient somit nicht deiner Argumentation. Dein Versuch zu behaupten, dass Jeyne Arryn ein Beispiel sei, die meiner Aussage widerspricht "Frauen haben im Erbbrecht von Westeros (mit Ausnahme von Dorne) grundsätzlich keine Ansprüche", so würde ich dir empfehlen die Definition des Wortes grundsätzlich zu prüfen, denn hätte ich den Anspruch von Frauen kategorisch ausgeschlossen, dann hätte ich das auch geschrieben. Außerdem geht es mir nicht darum, was du hoffentlich erfahren wirst. Gegenwärtig dient nur ihr Beiname als Anhaltspunkt und lässt vermuten, was ich bereits oben geäußert habe. Nun, da du deine Äußerungen über Cregan Stark konkretisiert hast, lohnt sich keine weitere Ausführung meinerseits, weil es die rein männliche Erbfolge bestätigt, eine Norm innerhalb bedeutender Häuser. Lady Mormont und Lady Waynwald zu erwähnen und dabei ihren Ehestatus zu verschweigen empfinde ich als nachlässig, da es sich, wie du betont hast um Beispiele aus heutigen Tagen handelt, deshalb kann auch kein Vergleich mit dem Stammbaum der Targaryens getroffen werden, weil die dortigen Lücken historischer Natur sind. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es also, dass Martin eine handelnde Figur in eine mittelalterliche Gesellschaft einfügt, ohne sich zuvor Gedanken über deren soziale Stellung zu machen, da ihm die gleiche Problematik bekannt sein sollte, die du so geflissentlich ignorierst. Der Schluss daraus ist, dass er die Gatten bewusst verschweigt, um nicht den gebräuchlichen Recht zu widersprechen. Das ist zumindest logischer als deine Zufallstheorie. Weder Rhaenys Targaryen noch Vaella Targaryen trugen jemals den Titel Königin, wie der Beiname der ersten verrät. Beide waren nie Königinnen im eigenen Recht, da über ihren Anspruch in einem externen Gremium entschieden wurde. Beide Fälle beweisen jedoch, dass beim Adel der Sieben Königslande die Absicht der männlichen Erbfolge vorherrscht, damals wie heute. Rhaenyra war somit erste und einzige Königin, die sich zweitweise so nennen durfte und ihren Anspruch auch durch eigenes Recht durchzusetzen vermochte. In diesem Zusammenhang benenne ich erneut das Statement von Martin, weil du ihn zwar als Beleg für deine Argumentation nutzt, aber scheinbar gerne überliest, was deiner Ausführung widerspricht, nämlich das nach dem Bürgerkrieg alle weiblichen Erben hinter einem männlichen stehen - Externe Gremien bleiben davon unberührt, da sie für solche Sonderfälle geschaffen wurden.